


Grieta

by TheFortune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFortune/pseuds/TheFortune
Summary: Yhwach recupera su poder....Aparece una grieta en la fachada.





	Grieta

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba sentada en el tejado de un edificio, en una gran ciudad. Cada edificio era de una ilimitada gama de colores azules.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba sentada con las piernas abrazadas y el mentón en las rodillas, con una mirada de aburrimiento.

Frente a ella, en una asta de bandera, un hombre de negro con gafas canela, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro hacia el lado, más allá había una figura que era igual ella, un negativo perfecto de su apariencia, con una gran diferencia: la figura era un hombre.

La figura balanceaba una enorme espada blanca, con forma de cuchillo de carnicero, arrasando con algunos edificios.

De nuevo, Ichigo no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Por ahora no había problema, dos o tres edificios no hacían una gran diferencia.

Ella miró hacia  el cielo. Había un sol deslumbrante, con algunas nubes ligeras alrededor.

Ella volvió a mirar al hombre delante de ella y le sonrió.

Ella pudo haber jurado que una de las comisuras de la boca del hombre se levantó.

Entonces él abrió los ojos, y una expresión que Ichigo nunca le había visto usar apareció en su rostro.

Y de repente cayó la oscuridad.

Y fue como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo del alma.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, no podía ver nada, todo estaba negro.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

El hollow.

El hollow debía de estar delante de ella, la sujetaba por los hombros y agitaba, gritándole algo, pero ella ya no podía oír, el dolor bloqueaba sus oídos.

El hollow la abofeteo.

Ella fue un poco más consciente de su entorno, y notó que la oscuridad estaba producida por el hecho de que ella cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió fue una visión desoladora, los edificios caían y se derrumbaban,  el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y comenzaba a llover a cántaros, grandes truenos surcaban el cielo.

Se enfocó en el rostro delante de ella, un rostro en negativo tan parecido al suyo, pero en versión masculina.

_¡Vuelve!_

Ella creyó que entendía a lo que se refería, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba cayendo en un vacío, ahogándose en él.

Y entonces respiró.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, en su forma espiritual.

Su cuerpo estaba en la silla de su escritorio.

Y el hollow estaba materializado delante suyo, solo visible para ella.

_¡Entra a tu cuerpo!_

Ella no tuvo tiempo para procesar nada.

El dolor volvió.

Y ella se estaba ahogando de nuevo.

Pero peor.

Vomitó en su cama, pero eso no era importante.

_Zangetsu._

Ella lo buscó.

Ella misma, el hollow, y un vació.

El Viejo Zangetsu no estaba.

La mitad de su alma no estaba.

Y el dolor era tan grande.

Solo quería que acabara.

No podía soportarlo.

Tomó la parte delantera del shihakusho del hollow, ensuciándolo con vómito y sangre que comenzaba salir de su nariz y oídos.

_¡Mátame!_

El se soltó.

_¡No!_

Ella podría haber jurado que había preocupación en su voz, pero probablemente era su delirante imaginación.

Comenzó a ser menos consciente de sí misma, el dolor seguía aumentando.

Probablemente estaba muriendo.

A penas fue consciente de que el hollow la puso en su cuerpo.

_¡Concéntrate!_

¿Concentrarse en qué?

De repente la oscuridad había vuelto, pero ella no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos.

El dolor se había convertido en un zumbido sordo en el fondo de su mente, detenido por una frágil pared.

Ella notó que no estaba en su cuarto, estaba parada en una enorme extensión de oscuridad, con cintas blancas flotando alrededor suyo.

Miró detrás de ella.

El hollow estaba allí, sentado en el piso y jadeando, como si hubiese un enorme peso sobre su espalda.

_¿Qué…?_

_¡¿Qué haces allí parada como idiota?!, ¡Búscalo!_

Ella entendió a qué se refería.

Se concentró lo más que pudo, intentando encontrarlo.

Extendió la mano y atrapó una cinta.

Abrió los ojos.

Era una cinta celeste.

Ella parpadeó.

Había una cinta roja también, pero estaba conectada a ~~Zangetsu~~ el hollow.

_¡La puta que te parió!, ¡Muévete de una maldita vez!_

Ella alejó su desconcierto y comenzó a correr a través de la oscuridad, con la cinta celeste firmemente enredada en su mano.

Le pareció que pasaban años.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero al parecer no era suficiente, pues los gritos con insultos de ~~Zangetsu~~ el hollow no paraban, ordenándole que se apresurara.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Extendió la mano que no estaba ocupada por la cinta.

Había una forma en la oscuridad delante de ella.

Ella sintió las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Y chocó de plano contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

_¡Zangetsu!_

Sintió sus brazos a su alrededor, correspondiendo el abrazo.

El dolor amenazante en el fondo de su cerebro desapareció por completo.

En las lejanías, oyó un suspiro de alivio seguido de un comentario burlón.

_Si tuviese una moneda cada vez que le salvo la vida…_

~~Zangetsu~~ El hollow apareció desde la oscuridad, con su típica sonrisa sádica y condescendiente.

_Tendrías tres monedes._

A Ichigo se le escapó una pequeña risa.

Ella se separó de ~~Yhwach~~ Zangetsu, frotando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Se volteó y miró a ~~Zangetsu~~ el hollow, le pareció raro que no hubiese un insulto de respuesta a la afirmación de ~~Yhwach~~ Zangetsu.

El tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirándola fijamente.

Eso era raro.

_¿Estás bien?_

Eso era aún más raro.

_Si…solo algo cansada, mareada…_

~~Zangetsu~~ El hollow frunció el ceño y a continuación miró a ~~Yhwach~~ Zangetsu.

_Tenemos que hablar._

El ~~rey de los Quincys~~ viejo Zangetsu solo asintió.

_¿Qué?, ¿Que pasa?,¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?, ¿De qué tienen que hablar?_

~~Yhwach~~ Zangetsu puso una mano paternal sobre su hombro.

_Necesitas descansar, tienes un mundo interior que reconstruir;  una vez que salgas, las consecuencias de lo que ha sucedido te golpearan._

_Zangetsu…_

~~Zangetsu~~ El hollow hizo una mueca.

_Ve, antes de que Karin te provoque una fractura de tanto agitarte._

Retiró su mano, y mientras volvía a la realidad, Ichigo vio una extraña mirada triste en el rostro de ~~su zampakuto~~ el hollow.

 

 

A miles de sombras de distancia, ~~Zangetsu~~ Yhwach, el rey de los quincys, después de nueve años de espera sonreía por su poder recién recuperado.

Su Auswählen seguía tan fuerte como siempre.

_Voy por ti, hija._


End file.
